


ravaged hearts.

by nightksy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, But it's sad, Choi Seungcheol is??? or???, Domestic Fluff, Heavy Angst, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Morning Kisses, One-Sided Attraction, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, even in the morning, idk hehe, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeongcoups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightksy/pseuds/nightksy
Summary: In which Jeonghan just found himself deeply falling in love with Seungcheol in one of those, probably forgettable midnights to him.





	ravaged hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> hola there :>> this is my first ever jeongcheol fanfic. it's already rotting in my notes that's why i decided to post it here. i didnt want to edit like a lot of parts because idk i just felt that it's better if i wont?? just deleted some unnecessary lines and whatsoever. im typing too much jdhdkskhdhg. won't make this note reaaally long haha hope you enjoy reading everything my 2017 self has written. well english is not my first language so my apologies if there are incorrect usage of words, grammatical errors, and whatsoever.

Jeonghan never really wanted to be away from Seungcheol. He liked every single moment with the raven male. Starting from the very first moment he has felt the warmth of the latter when he toppled onto him at a coffee bar, to every time he gazes on its long, curly, eyelashes and twinkling eyes with brown belts in his pupil; when he plants soft kisses to Seungcheol's proud nose down to its cherry pink plump lips; and during lazy nights when they watch romantic movies while Jeonghan snuggles into Seungcheol and rest on his chest until the next day, or steamy nights when it's all about chaste kisses and soft panting.

Jeonghan liked every single one of them so much.

Midnights were a respite from his miserable life in university and strenuous part-time job at night, it's all thanks to Seungcheol. But no, they're not an item at ALL - Jeonghan doesn't know what they are. None of them asked, none of them clarified. He just found himself deeply falling in love with the raven male in one of those, probably forgettable midnights to Seungcheol. But he's scared to profess his love to the raven because he knows damn well how vague their relationship is - do they even have one? He's scared because he knows his feelings for Seungcheol is unrequited, and will only result in heartbreak because Seungcheol is not obliged to return anything to him. It does hurt, but Jeonghan already faced the reality. And he hopes it's all clear to him.

\------

‘‘Hey, Jeonghan!’’ Seungcheol greeted Jeonghan with a radiant smile showing off his pearly whites. 

The brunet was surprised to see the raven male beaming at him, shaming the sun rays peeking through the window pane. Yes, it's exactly 7 A.M. in the morning and Jeonghan is internally screaming the question ‘What is Seungcheol doing in here?’. 

Seungcheol has filled the distance between him and Jeonghan by taking big steps towards the latter. He chuckled in a low tone after seeing how stunned the brunet is. Jeonghan's soft pink lips were half-open in awe at the sight of his love in front of him in the morning. It seemed so inviting to Seungcheol. "Close your mouth or someone's tongue would go inside it." Seungcheol teased Jeonghan, and grinned boyishly as he licked his lower lip. 

"Uhm, so, what are you doing here? The sun is up, shouldn't you be, like, uh, jogging or something?" Jeonghan hastily spoke, trying not to stutter as he rolls off those words while Seungcheol's gaze is focused on him, or should I say on his pink supple lips. His mind went blank that he totally forgot he's cooking an omelet for breakfast. "Oh, shit," he muttered under his breath after smelling an unpleasant burnt air emanating from the omelet pan.

As Jeonghan tries to save his omelet, a familiar warmth engulfed Jeonghan's body as he felt Seungcheol coil his arms around his waist, and rest his chin on Jeonghan's shoulders. The brunet's knees wobbled and his heart felt like its gonna jump out of his ribs. But Seungcheol, who had no idea of how he affects Jeonghan, started to sniff his neck nonstop, trying to smell the familiar strawberry scent from the boy's shower gel that he's always liked. His heavy breathing tickled the soft and sensitive part of Jeonghan's neck, resulting for Jeonghan to unconsciously halt his breathing.

"Fuck, fuck," Jeonghan screams internally. 

"Damn, you smell so fucking good." And Seungcheol let out a soft laugh. Jeonghan could almost see his lips turn into a curve line. He calmed himself. "S-seungcheol," Was all he could say.

And the raven male started trailing kisses from the brunet's neck up to his jawline and to the corner of his lips, leaving some hickeys to every part his lips have touched. Jeonghan, on the other hand, couldn't stop himself from letting soft moans escape from his mouth. He wanted Seungcheol to stop, but his damn mouth won't say the word.

"Do you like it?" 

"Seungcheol, w-wait, stop," Finally, Jeonghan has said it. And Seungcheol stopped quietly. 

The raven cleared his throat and lightly pushed Jeonghan to the side so he could take over the kitchen, and cook. His long fingers reached out for the tray of eggs. Seungcheol, then, looked back to find Jeonghan's gaze. "Baby, this is not how you cook an omelet. Look at this mess," he scolded the brunet, pertaining to the burnt omelet in front of them.

Jeonghan couldn't tell that it only happened because his midnight buddy he's madly in love with, unexpectedly appeared inside his kitchen on a sunny day for no particular reason. He couldn't, so he stayed silent and let himself get scolded as he watched Seungcheol cook their very first breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready, Jeonghan!" Seungcheol announced as he proudly presented Jeonghan the breakfast he prepared for the both of them. The rice has a heart on top of it made out of Jeonghan's favorite vegetables, and the omelet has a smiley face on it. It was cute yet childish for Jeonghan, assuredly. But because his ass is whipped, a genuine smile was painted on his face, as his cheeks heated at the thought of Seungcheol exerting effort for their breakfast. Little thing for you, the most unbelievable thing for Jeonghan. Who would have thought this would ever happen? Not even Jeonghan did.

"I think I should come home to you every morning, too, no?" Seungcheol said. 

Jeonghan just shrugged his shoulders off, but he wanted to say yes. 

\----

This midnight is probably the loneliest one for Jeonghan. Just right after he came home from work, he received a text from Seungcheol that he'll not be able to come because of a surprise party they threw for a friend. It's not like Seungcheol had to inform him, but he's thankful he did. 

Fortunately, his body is tired from all the work he did today thus, he fell asleep soundly facing on his left, where Seungcheol is supposed to be right now. The bed felt so big and cold without Seungcheol beside him. 

\------

The sun hasn't risen yet when he woke up from his short sleep. He absentmindedly touched the left corner of his bed, trying to find a person but to his dismay, only the cold blanket has touched his skin. He heaved a sigh and decided to go for a morning walk. He hasn't done it for decades because after getting himself a part-time job at night, he normally wakes up at 7 A.M., exactly an hour before his first class in university. 

In his ash gray sweatpants and oversized shirt in the same color as his bottom piece of clothing, he walked through the neighborhood with some acoustic music blasting in his both ears. 

He spotted a nice coffee place while he was running, and is startled that he's nearly in front of the coffee shop located in the next neighborhood. He ran so much he's reached the next neighborhood. 

Jeonghan stopped on the sidewalk for a short while. And breathed.

The leaves floating beneath the pavement, obediently following the command of the effervescent wind that has been kissing every part of Jeonghan's exposed skin added to the astonishing blue turning orange backdrop. It looked like a painting in Jeonghan's eyes and almost looked like one in real life. Breathtaking.

He started jogging as his inner acoustic singer croons. Beads of sweat started building in his face down to his neck, and sooner he also felt it building in his back. 

He almost tripped when his knees felt weak upon seeing a familiar figure standing beside a car. He knew who it was and he felt ecstatic, especially when their eyes met.

"Seungcheol!" He called him and walked in long strides to be with Seungcheol.

But not until a furious Seungcheol walked up to him with emotionless eyes of a dragon and held his arms harshly. _It wasn't the twinkling eyes of the man I loved which holds my entire universe. It wasn't the gentle touch of the only man who can hold and own every single part of my skin. It wasn't him._

"I am cheating on you with him! Just like what you did to me, but with a fucked up bastard!" Seungcheol angrily yelled at the girl standing before him. And then Seungcheol hardly pressed his lips onto Jeonghan's, he bit the latter's lips hardly that it started bleeding. His tongue, then, found the entrance onto Jeonghan's and tasted every corner of his mouth. Jeonghan tasted a mix of alcohol and his own blood.  _It wasn't the soft kisses of the man I fell in love with._ Seungcheol wanted to battle with Jeonghan's tongue but the brunet didn't respond in any of his touches. It brought nothing but chills down his spine. _It wasn't the same warmth I feel everytime our skins touch._

Jeonghan couldn't protest nor move a joint because the Seungcheol in front of him, wasn't the playful and lovely Seungcheol. He wasn't the Seungcheol he loved.  
And then Seungcheol pulled away, forcefully pushing away Jeonghan that he landed on the floor in his butt. 

"I also kissed someone, and even more than that," Seungcheol let out an empty and soulless laugh. "Just like what you did. And we're now even!" He continued.

Anyone who has heard Seungcheol yelling would have thought he was just some drunk man, considering how his voice sounded, causing a commotion in their quiet neighborhood early in the quiet morning. But to Jeonghan, that was no anger; not even close to it. All he heard was nothing but a desperate Seungcheol. A desperate Seungcheol for the first time.

Unable to process anything, Jeonghan mustered all his strength up and walked away from the _stranger_ who tried to touch and kiss him. He tried to go back in his apartment to find _his_ Seungcheol but his feet froze at the spot where he clearly saw how his world crumbled down - where he can see how his world kneels down in front of a girl, crying. 

And it hurts. So damn much. 

Jeonghan couldn't stop his tears from flowing just by looking at Seungcheol down on his both knees, crying so hard as if the there's no tomorrow. That reality alone pained Jeonghan and started shredding his heart into tiny bits of paper.

After Seungcheol was left alone in front of, probably the girl's house, Jeonghan slowly walked up his way towards him. He started wiping his tears when he couldn't even wipe his own. If having him around would somehow ease Seungcheol's pain, then he would. And he did.

"Seungcheol…." He couldn't say anything more.

"What are you even doing here, you gayshit!" They were talking face-to-face but due to alcohol, Seungcheol's voice became muffled. He sobbed. Tears pooled his eyes as he looked up to Jeonghan. "Just leave… I don't need you," Seungcheol chuckled at a sudden realization. "Not like I ever needed you."

Jeonghan's voice stuttered as he told Seungcheol to stop. He did not need to hear those words, he did not want to give their blurry status a clarification.

"Let's go home, now," he told Seungcheol neglecting the pain Seungcheol's scorching words inflicted on him.

"Why do you keep doing this? Do you love me?" A straight-up question coming from Seungcheol.

"W-what are you saying?"

"I asked you. Do you love me?"

_Fuck, fuck._ Jeonghan thought. "I am. I am in love with you." His breath hitched as he confessed his love. At the wrong place, and at the wrong time. 

"But I am not, Jeonghan."

The eyes as though the deer's, beautifully and mesmerizing hazelnut brown, is now nowhere to be seen. Instead, empty eyes filled with dullness and bitterness of life bore into Jeonghan. "I was not, and am not, in love with you. And will never be."

"But I will be here. I won't leave. Can we, _please_ , make it work? Like when you tried to save the breakfast I fucked up?" His voice almost matched Seungcheol's desperation a while ago.

"Breakfast? What are you talking about?" Before Jeonghan could even tell what breakfast he was talking about, "And no. I won't." Seungcheol continued.

_Of course, he does not remember that morning. And he won't make it work._ Jeonghan laughed at the back of his mind.

"Last question. Did you ever," Jeonghan choked, "..no, have you ever been happy with me?" He sounded so hopeful...

"I was. I was happy with you," Seungcheol nodded his head. Jeonghan smiled. "But not the happiest."

Jeonghan turned his heel, his back facing Seungcheol. Leaving Seungcheol who has completed him is the hardest. But still, he slowly walks the way to his home, broken. And away from Seungcheol.

On that day, in one of the neighborhoods in Seoul, there are two ravaged hearts by love.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for spending your time reading my work. highly appreciated. i hope it did not disappoint hehe. i would really like to hear your thoughts and reactions or like anything. ♡ 
> 
> -n


End file.
